One Sleepy Night
by averyleagara
Summary: Yasusada just wants to sleep after a long and tiring mission, but his lover, who has been missing him dearly, has different plans... Just one cliche, cute, little one- shot full of fluff, jealousy and a failed attempt at humor xD It's much better than the summary though so please, do read it Huzzah to my favourite pairing!


**Disclaimer:** I sincerely wish I own these lovely swords, but nah.

 **A/N:** This is just a short little one shot I came up with during our class, I was bored what can I say? To those who are waiting for me to update my other stories in my 1st and 2nd account, umm, please wait a little while longer ._.

 **Reviews please!**

* * *

Kashuu trailed his lips along Yasusada's sleeping face, loving the way his soft lips smoothed over his beloved's face. Yasusada scrunches up his face cutely, obviously waking up from the disturbance he's experiencing. Kashuu chuckles and he can't resist himself pecking Yasusada's pouting lips.

He leans back on his elbow and watches the scene unfolds before him. It wasn't long before sleepy, tantalizing blues open up and frowns up at him. The blue haired boy underneath him groans and shifts away from him, his back now facing the crimson- eyed beauty.

Kashuu grins, "Good morning~"

"Shut up." was the immediate and terse reply.

Kashuu pouts, not that his lover could see it. "It _is_ a good morning. Is it wrong to give my lover a 'good morning' in such a beautiful day?"

"It's freaking 4 am in the morning. Go back to sleep and let me have my beauty sleep in peace."

Grinning, Kashuu asks, "I thought I'm the only one who does beauty sleep."

"Congratulations." Yasusada drowsily grumbles, yet with enough annoyance to seep through. "You're now witnessing the results of your vanity rubbing off me."

"Harsh... or should I really be honoured?"

When soft snores were the only reply he had received, Kashuu childishly shakes his lover up. "Yasusadaaaaa...but I can't sleep."

Yasusada irritably shrugs him off and gingerly moves further away from him. "Knock yourself out with the wall. Problem solved."

Kashuu's pout grew as he stared at the back of his lover. _He's too far from me, why is he so far?_ Kashuu thought to himself. _If only you're awake and sees me pouting like this_ … _I know_ _you won't be able to resist me… at all…_

Kashuu moves silently towards the unsuspecting and sleepy sword, once he was near enough, he dropped his whole upper body's weight on his lover. Yasusada let out a surprised grunt, but otherwise didn't make any attempts to dislodge him. Kashuu purposely leans heavily on him, and took this chance to observe at his Yasusada's sleeping face. _He looks really tired…_

Slowly, he reaches over and softly brushes away the blue locks from his beloved's face. Yasusada leans towards his touch and let out a satisfied hum. He continues to card his fingers through his hair for a few moments before he disturbed the sleeping sword beneath him once again.

"Yasusadaaa… wake uuuup~ let's go outside and play! Or train! Or maybe we could even help Ookurikara- kun -!"

He honestly didn't know what happened next…

Kashuu suddenly found himself flying off his lover and landed quite harshly ten feet away from him. Yasusada's protruding elbow from the thick blanket was the only indication that he was the culprit.

"Then why don't you go and help _him_ by yourself?" Yasusada growls lowly. "You seem to be perfectly able and willing to do that these past few days."

Kashuu chuckles silently as he righted himself, a sleepy Yasusada is equal to a grumpy Yasusada. Honestly he found it cute.

Well, that and he really wants his lover's attention on him. Attention he had been deprived of for two whole weeks. Attention he's been missing- _craving_ \- for since Yasusada was taken away from him for a mission.

In actuality, Yasusada and his team just came back a couple of hours ago. He knows his dearest is dead tired... but he himself has been feeling lifeless for two weeks without Yasusada by his side. Thus...

He tries again.

"Yasusada I- _mmmph!_ "

Surprised, yet pleasantly so, Kashuu eagerly kissed his lover back. Relishing the feeling of the familiar soft lips pressing against his own. He pushed Yasusada to lie back down and easily dominated their kiss. They stayed lock lipped for a few moments before Yasusada pulls away and once again turned his back towards him.

"Go to sleep, Kiyomitsu."

Kashuu can't wipe off the grin on his face. But his lover's wishes are his command. Settling back on the futon, he pulled his lover close to him, his chest pressing against his back. He nuzzled his face in the junction between Yasusada's neck and shoulder, and pressed a long, tender and loving kiss there.

"Good night Yasusada. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Omake**

Kashuu was about to fall asleep when he felt his lover shifting in his arms and heard his heavily sleep induced voice cut through the silent air.

"Kiyomitsu?"

Kashuu blearily forced one red eye to open and look down at his cute lover, who was now, apparently, turned to face him and has now buried his face in Kashuu's chest.

"Yes, love?" Kashuu asks, followed by a huge yawn afterwards.

"Well, um… when I got back… I, um, uh, kinda heard…some… things…"

"What kind of things?" Kashuu asks as he pulled his lover more firmly against him. "Why are you bringing this up right now? I thought you wanted to sleep. Can't we discuss this tomorrow?"

"NO!" Yasusada cries, "It has to be now! I am bothered deeply by it! I can't sleep peacefully knowing…something like that… "

"Then, what is it?"

Yasusada blushes a deep shade of scarlet, looking so adorable that it took all of Kashuu's control not to devour his lover then and there. His sapphire blue eyes keep flickering to and away from him embarrassingly. Kashuu waited patiently, he knows his lover will tell him when he's finally ready. For the meanwhile, he once again sifts his hand through the blue- haired sword's hair.

"Kiyomitsu…"

"Yes, love? Just say it~." Kashuu absently said as he was completely immersed in what he's doing to his lover's hair. It was oddly relaxing, and he felt the lull of sleep tugging him deeper towards its own embrace…

Yasusada took a deep breath before confronting the beauty before him. He pushed Kashuu away from him and crosses his arms as much as he could while lying down. He gave Kashuu one of his _'deadliest'_ glares. In a tone that promises one brutal death if Kashuu didn't answer, Yasusada asks, "Is it true that _you_ wiped off Ookurikara- kun's sweat off his face _while I was gone_?"

Kashuu instantly froze under the intense stare he's receiving. _Oops…_

The sleepy feeling he just got has now thrown itself outside the window.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hahaha, crappy right? And I couldn't resist adding that Shinken Ranbu Sai reference xD Kashuu Kiyomitsu you traitoooooor! Kidding. (Not).

Don't forget to put a review please! Thanks!


End file.
